


Холод

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Cinema Bizarre (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: — Я не вернусь.— Я знал, что ты так скажешь, — наглая ложь и глупая усмешка.— Да нет, если все еще продолжаешь рыдать рядом с моей фотографией.
Relationships: Shin/Strify
Kudos: 2





	Холод

Ты, как всегда, невероятно роскошен и излишне спокоен. Склонившись над письменным столом, одиноко чиркаешь в тетради, не обращая внимания на мир вокруг себя. Тонкие пальцы слегка подрагивают, ручка готова в любой момент вылететь куда подальше, покатиться по мраморному покрытию пола и затеряться где-то в глубинах комнаты.   
Я, как всегда, сижу на диване неподалеку от тебя, не проронив ни слова. Потягиваю крепкий кофе из автомата — ну и отвратительный же вкус, но другого нет. Приходится травиться тем, что есть.   
Я более чем уверен, что ты не знаешь о моем присутствии. А возможно, просто не хочешь замечать. В помещении никого больше нет, все разбрелись кто куда, и лишь я остался здесь.   
Только ты, я и абсолютна тишина.   
Довольно романтично, не находишь?  
— Андреас. — Произношу едва слышно, но так, чтобы суметь привлечь твое драгоценное внимание.   
Ожидаемо, ты молчишь. Я не удивляюсь ни на секунду, лишь глубоко вздыхаю — этого ты тоже не можешь заметить.   
Попытка номер два...  
— Страйфи.   
Ручка все-таки выскальзывает из твоих хрупких рук, с противным звуком падая на стол. Ты все еще не оборачиваешься, тишина все еще отдается пульсирующей болью в моих висках.   
— Ты что-то хотел?   
Хотел. И сейчас хочу. И, очевидно, хотеть буду всегда. По крайне мере, до того момента, пока назойливая буква «С» не выйдет из моей головы. Пока я не выжгу ее каленым железом из своего сердца, навсегда забыв о твоем имени, причиняющем боль.   
Забавно. Столько всего хотелось высказать, но сейчас, когда ты здесь, разговариваешь со мной, я едва могу заставить себя произнести хоть слово. Сказать хоть что-то, помимо твоего чертового — и такого любимого — имени.   
— Уже поздно.   
Обхватываю обеими руками себя за плечи — так должно стать теплее, а еще это помогает победить отвратительную дрожь во всем теле. Только я не уверен, существует ли этот холод вообще, но он приносит слишком много дискомфорта. А может, это лишь побочное действие от нахождения рядом с тобой. Я не знаю.   
— И ты еще тут. — Полуулыбка.   
— Как и ты.   
Улыбаюсь в ответ. Ты все же разворачиваешься лицом ко мне и намеренно (или это мне так кажется?) смотришь в глаза. А я продолжаю разглядывать твой силуэт. Ты неописуемо красив, знаешь? Как идеальная фарфоровая кукла, выточенная специально по моим эстетическим предпочтениям. Да и по вкусам большей части людей, думаю, тоже. Я снова засматриваюсь на твои волосы и до сих пор помню твой запах. Сладковатый, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать отвращение. В тебе всегда всего было в меру. 

_Я так сильно хочу прикоснуться к тебе вновь._

Ты смотришь еще пару секунд, безумно улыбаясь в полутьме, а я не могу отвести взгляд. Хочется растянуть момент нашего единения, пусть и такого, совсем призрачного и будто ненастоящего — теперь это единственное, что у меня осталось. Ты все смотришь, смотришь, а потом резко подскакиваешь с места и в мгновение ока оказываешься рядом, по-собственнически усаживаешься на моих бедрах, схватив меня за воротник рубашки и чуть оттягивая его на себя. Пустой стаканчик от мерзкого кофе нагло выхватывается из рук и теряется в совершенно неизвестном направлении.   
Непонимание происходящего откровенно сбивает с толку, я безумно растерян, но какой в этом смысл, когда ты здесь? Когда твои руки блуждают по моему телу, вызывая волну мурашек, твои губы касаются моих, окончательно уничтожая остатки моего разума — так, как когда-то... Словно не было ничего, что могло бы это разрушить, не было преград, которые мы не смогли бы преодолеть, и единственное, чего я хочу, — быть здесь, рядом с тобой, отдаваться твоим прикосновениям и продолжать медленно сходить с ума.   
Язык сплетается с языком, твои прикосновения везде, твоя близость заставляет меня задыхаться. Не смей, прошу, не смей делать это снова. Не смей останавливать себя. Границы реальности окончательно стерты, когда ты позволяешь своим проворным пальцам оказаться под тонкой тканью моих брюк.   
Жарко. Мир вокруг постепенно теряет свои очертания, сужаясь до единственного имени, которое имеет смысл.  
Во что бы то ни стало, ты не можешь остановиться. Не можешь, ведь...   
— Я не вернусь.  
Это звучит слишком резко и набатом бьет по ушам. Как будто ты читал все мои мысли. Твое выражение лица становится неестественно серьезным, а я... Я просто потерялся в собственных воспоминаниях, разбавленных горечью моей самой ужасной потери. Тебя.   
Я не хотел этого. Не хотел, чтобы все вышло именно так. Не хотел лишаться тебя, но знаешь, в чем моя ошибка? В том, что я никогда не мог смириться с твоими решениями.   
Ты там, на той стороне жизни, будто в другом мире, более веселом и радужном, а я здесь, все так же продолжаю любить тебя и отчаянно надеяться на что-то, кроме дурацкого безразличия. Это больно.   
— Я знал, что ты так скажешь, — наглая ложь и глупая усмешка.   
— Да нет, если все еще продолжаешь рыдать рядом с моей фотографией.   
Отстраняешься. И, как всегда, молча уходишь, даже не обернувшись. А я, как всегда, продолжаю сверлить взглядом стену и ненавидеть себя за то, что в очередной раз поддался твоему соблазну. Миллион раз прокручиваю в голове твои слова, прежде чем дотянуться до мерзкой пачки сигарет, лежащей на полу — холодном, как ты. И, кажется, уже ничто не способно измениться.   
Как и мои надежды, что когда-нибудь... все будет как прежде.


End file.
